


And now, an illustration from Chapter 59 of Excultus

by TheRedheadinQuestion



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedheadinQuestion/pseuds/TheRedheadinQuestion
Summary: Our favorite couple is at the mercy of Excultus, who has no mercy.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 27
Collections: Rupert Graves Birthday Collection 2020





	And now, an illustration from Chapter 59 of Excultus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Excultus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965971) by [Mottlemoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mottlemoth/pseuds/Mottlemoth). 



> Thanks to EventHorizon451 for making this happen, GravesDiggers for putting it together, and Mottlemoth for writing the epic story I adore. Also, I wish to state for the record that I used my scented colored pencils for this work of magnificent art, but you'll just have to imagine the scenty fruity goodness for yourself.


End file.
